Battle of Nirman Creek
The Battle of Nirmen Creek was a battle fought between the UED of Roygabah and the R.F.F.S.7. during the New Earth Campaingn. It took place in Nirman, South Kenon, and was one of several engagements fought on Roygabah in the year 2179. After Norus Falls After the disastrous defeat at Rylan Falls, despite nearing a clear victory in the Fall of 2178, the FS7 expanded its forces into the surrounding countryside of Kenon. In their efforts to expand their territories, they moved quickly to seize several key towns and positions to strengthen their control in the south takin advantage of the several delays of the battered defense militaries. After setting up local command and communications outposts in local civilian centers, the FS7 held their ground firmly and were to way for reinforcements to show up. Among the many towns seized during the invasion was Nirman Creek near the Newly constructed boarder line that connects the occupied territories with the North, was also seized. Like many other towns surrounding the Nilon's metropolitan area, Nirman Creek became a key outpost of the FS7 defensive perimeter surrounding the city, with its population forced to submit to FS7 control, or be shot on the spot. The UED. learned that the FS7 were now switching their tactics into defense, for a cause to them that was unknown. Within days all surviving battalions in Northern Kenon regrouped for one final assault to liberate Nilon and finally throw the FS7 out once and for all. There fears grew even higher when they learned that reinforcements were on the way from Old Earth, and were scheduled to arrive in the skies above New Earth in just 2 weeks, Realizing what was at stake, all U.S. Army units in Kenon rallied to save Nilon from the FS7 before their reinforcements can arrive. Some UED Forces feared that they would suffer the same fate as Celestia had In the Stallion fields, when 90% Of Equestria's military had been wiped off the face of the map by Glass ships. The UED now reinforced by the United States Military Expeditionary Force, that some how managed to escape from Arizona, during the Desert Operation in 2165 managed to arrive in New Earth for reinforced positions. Led by hardened Colonel Calliope, determined that the weakest garrison stationed on the FS7 defensive perimeter was that stationed at Nirman Creek, and that disabling its combat capabilities would allow them a path directly towards Nilon. The UED rallied their forces and immediately launched the attack. Battle of Nirman Calliope rendezvoused with his battalion on the outskirts of Nirman Creek, and informed his officers of the impending FS7 Armada that's on the way to finish of New Earth. Desperate to avoid another Orbital Bombarment, Calliope ordered Captain Scarlet Marine, to launch a frontal assault into the town while Lieutenant Tom, and Makrove flanked alongside the riverbed Left and Right to secure the surrounding countryside. Rivera & Rainbow Dash was ordered to attack from the North end, while supporting Scarlet Marine. during the early stages Scarlet Marine sent the 2nd Platoon across the main bridge towards the town, only to engage FS7 Patrols and find themselves cut off when the bridge was destroyed in an artillery strike. 2nd Platoon was quickly destroyed, forcing Scarlet Marine to flank around to the North in a second attempt to link up with Universal Company and attack. Meanwhile, Tom & Makarov flanked to the East and west seizeing the FS7 command outpost at the local church, to the east and Power Station to the West. Unfortunately, Tom & Makarov was forced to abandon this position when FS7 bombers destroyed both the church and the Power Station. Tom and Makarov continued northward in an attempt to attack the town head-on, and was quickly met by staunch FS7 defenders. During the attack, the commanding officer of all FS7 forces in Nirman Creek attempted to flee in a civilian sedan, forcing the UED to pursue. Despite his attempts to escape, the FS7 officer was intercepted and killed by Tom's forces, weakening the FS7's' hold on the town. Tom moved on and attacked the town while Makarov flanked to the West. Rivera & Webb held off FS7 attacks in the East near the local dam. Tom managed to captured the town's eastern district and immediately set up defensive positions. Once again, he was forced to flee when the FS7 bombed the town again. Tom retreated to the outskirts and was cut off from the western district when the bridge connecting the two districts was destroyed by Raider Drops Ships in the attack. Tom's forces barely held their ground as a massive FS7 tank force was just entering the region in to attempt to recapture the besieged town. After the unsuccessful FS7 counterattack, Tom detoured across the river towards the local saw mill Where Makarov had just occupied the region, the FSy had set up a fire base, on the hill, but it was knocked out from Makarov's attack. Tom, with the help of air support, quickly overran the defenders and destroyed the artillery unit stationed there, taking pressure off of Scarlet Marine's battered units. After a failed attempt by the FS7 to recapture the saw mill, Tom linked up with Rivera & Scarlet Marine, who finally broke through the FS7 lines. The 5 officers then launched an all-out assault on the town's western district. Rivera, Rainbow Dash, Tom, Makarov, and Scarlet Marine smashed through the FS7 lines and commenced with a brutal attack on the town. Calliope then reported that 2091riveraisrael of Star Company would be unable to reinforce them due to having been delayed by FS7 forces within the region. Despite this, the UED pressed on and eventually captured the town square, all the while being hit with artillery strikes, helicopter/Drop Ship attacks, fighters, Bombers, and tanks. In spite of the odds, the UED threw the FS7 defenses into disarray and eventually pushed them clear out of Nirman Creek, liberating the town. After securing the area and rallying their surviving forces, Calliope's forces continued onward towards Nilon, not wasting any time in trying to prevent the glassing of New Earth. Aftermath The battle of Nirman Creek was a vital victory for the demoralized UED. forces in Kenon, as it enabled the UED. Army to breach the FS7 defense perimeter surrounding Nlon and gave them precious time to reach the city before it was too late. Soon, the UED were encroaching the occupied territories and the FS7 were falling back on all fronts, further isolating their position in the city. Trivia Category:The Galactic War Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:2179 Category:Roygabah Theater